


The boy with the black umbrella

by Woodutensil



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Future, Memories, Rain, Wedding Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodutensil/pseuds/Woodutensil
Summary: A bittersweet boy with a black umbrellaA blue eyed boy with extreme curiosityOld forgotten memories that lead to love





	The boy with the black umbrella

The Garrison rarely had holiday breaks unless it was for Nationally declared ones so in the middle of spring a two week holiday break is announced the students are ecstatic. Eventually it was said that the students couldn’t leave the campus but were allow to go to the market near by and stay at the Garrison but weren’t allowed to visit family or friends. The weeks leading up to the break most students complained that it would be a terrible holiday but for some it would be a memorable two weeks that would change their lives. 

Lance sighed he hated this. He felt like he was on campus arrest. “Stupid break” He mutter into his pillow. It had been about three days and all he had done was sit in his room and play video games with a couple study sessions and food breaks throw in. Why was this so boring this was a holiday for fucks sake. 

The day carried on with Lance just laying in bed all day until sound made him perk up. Looking out his dorms window he saw rain run down the glass making little pitters and patters again the building. Lance face lit up, this rain was what he needed. Bolting our to the courtyard of the Garrison which was a little fenced in area with the dusty sand as the ground. 

The cold droplets hit his face and he smile. Rain, something from home. He thank the gods and stood out in the courtyard even as the rain grew harsher and thunder and lightning cracked from surrounding areas. Suddenly his attention was taken away from the glorious weather whe someone walked by him. 

Scanning the yard finding one person walking away from him he looked them up and down studding their appearance. The person had long black hair which contrasted nicely with their pale skin. They wore an oversized dusty pink hoody that had a emblem that was unrecognizable to Lance. The pants they wore were basic jeans and for shoes a pain of working boots. Most noticeable was that they held a beautiful umbrella it was plain black but the hem had lacey details an gems hanging from each pole that looked like crystallized rain. 

The person talked to one of the guards the gate that closed off the Garrison from the outside world openned. They were now gone leaving in the direction of the town. Soon after Lance went back inside taking a seat on his bed and thought about the mysterious stranger with the black umbrella. 

Soon he told Hunk about the stranger and the two became sleuths in finding out who they were. They came to a consensus on two things...  
1\. They (Umbella person) were with from the Garrison and had clearance to leave to the town or they were a visitor  
2\. This stranger had nice tastes  
For most of the break this stranger was all Lance thought about. He wondered who they were and wat they were doing at the Garrison.

Once classes started up again the stranger fell into the dust of forgotten ideas in Lances mind. Though as if rising from the ashes the memories of the mysterious umbrella person waited for the perfect tim to pop up and bother Lance once again.

(Time skip: approx 1 year)

Umbrellas, shield for the rain and sometimes the sun. Lance did fully understand why people used them the rain was nice and extraordinarily refreshing. Lance sighed watching all the people leaving one of the busses. The station was dull nothing like the colorful ones back home in Cuba that were always full of light and radiating with excitement. 

Lately the weather has been so bad that the Garrison shut down for the spring and was going to open back up in a month on June 1st. The rain had stopped all usual test flights and constant power outages plagued the School.

Examining the full bus station Lance noticed all the different people. Many in business suits others in windbreakers. Most people wore full lifeless colors not catching Lances eye. Until he looked to his left a man who was standing in one of the other busses station he had a light red overcoat with this pink button down, black jeans, and boots. But what caught Lances attention most was his hair black contrasting the pale complexion. Scanning the man futher he noticed an umbrella in his had lace detail and crystals. 

Lance couldn’t stop the gasp that left his mouth. He wanted to get up meet this man but he sat their frozen. Then like most ideas lance had the man left entering his bus and left. Later Lance told Hunk and the latter talked to him with disbelief of seeing the umbrella stranger again.

Soon it seemed like a routine. Whenever the rain was bad and the Garrison had to shut down because of it lance saw the man. Each time giving Lances heart more fuel to piece together the mystery of the now dubbed “boy with the black umbrella”

Lance one winter day realized as he thought of the boy. That he in fact had fallen in love with a complete stranger.

(Time skip: approx 2 years )

The Paladins sat in the lounge telling stories of their past. Little quirks and jokes past around like gossip at a sleepover. Then Lances mind supplies him with the story of the boy with the black umbrella. Hunk and Pidge groan in frustration. The mystery behind that boy was just so confusing. 

Shiro thought it might have been one of the professors for one of the senior classes but they didn’t fit the profile of what Lance describes as a 5’5 boy with black hair, pale skin, and wore a decent amount of pink and boots. Also owning a black lacey crystal umbrella. 

(Time skip: approx 7 years)

Lance looked out at the expanse of the desert. Her beauty being soaked by the tears of god. He waited for Keith smiling worriedly to himself. ‘What if the doesn’t come?’ He question. Pausing his minds questions he hears the noise of rock crunching under shoes. When he looked up to feet his boyfriend he saw the boy with the black umbrella. No he paused blinking for a second. He saw Keith in a pink button down, black jeans, boots, and a dull red overcoat. Holding a black Lacey umbrella with crystals. 

Keith was his boy with the black umbrella his mystery. His love. Kneeling down into a singular knee lance proclaimed his love fo the boy he has been chasing for years. Finally he knows him and his first words to him are.... Yes!


End file.
